


Oops! All Problematic!

by Anonymous



Category: Pmcyt
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hey, it's acid anon! This is just a place for my pmcyt stuff.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: Anonymous





	Oops! All Problematic!

Schlatt is the most Alpha person Tubbo has ever met. 

He looks and acts like that stereotype you see in romance movies: tall, strong, dominant, treats omegas like shit. He’s everything a stereotypical Omega could want.

Thank God Tubbo isn’t that. An Omega, he means.

It was a surprise to even him when he presented as an Alpha the day after he turned fifteen. Being a deer hybrid meant that it was pretty easy to tell, as his antlers started growing in and his shouts of pain could be heard throughout the house. Tommy had been jealous, as that made him the only Beta in a house of Alphas. 

But. Back on the topic of Schlatt. 

The thing is, if Tubbo hadn’t gone back to have Schlatt check over some paperwork that night, he would’ve thought Schlatt was an Alpha for the rest of his life. But he had rushed to get to his boss’s office before he left for the day, wanting him to check over the younger’s work to make sure he didn’t miss anything.

He hadn’t knocked, never needed to before. Schlatt did it to him all the time, busting in at random times and scaring the shit out of him. So Tubbo took as a small piece of revenge as he shoved the doors open without even a warning.

And that’s when he saw it.

Schlatt was nursing a glass of whiskey, and he was leaning back in his swivel chair, barely paying attention to the world around him, and his horns were sitting on his desk, completely detached from his body.

_His horns were fake._

His boss actually turns and looks at him now, and his eyes widen in shock. He stands up quickly, the chair he had been sitting in pushed back hard into the wall behind him. His footsteps are hurried, loud clicks following him from his hooves. Tubbo has never Schlatt like this, and it’s activating some weird dormant part of his brain that wants him to comfort the older. _And scent him_ , which is something he would ever want to associate with Schlatt.

“Look, this isn’t what it-”

“You’re an Omega?” Schlatt freezes at that, and lets his line of sight drift down to his hooves. Tubbo doesn’t understand why, though. It’s not like there weren’t any Omegas in positions of power in Manberg. Hell, Quackity was one and he was VP. It wasn’t ever an issue in L’manburg before him either, so he wonders what the older must’ve gone through to make him think he had to hide his status.

“If it makes you feel any better, it doesn’t change how I see you.” Schlatt’s gaze breaks from the floor and makes its way back to Tubbo’s face. It’s a borderline submissive expression, and Tubbo really wants to reach out and comfort him. The younger thinks it’s probably just his Alpha instinct kicking into overdrive after learning the truth, but Tubbo has had thoughts about his boss. 

Occasionally. Sometimes. 

Okay, everyday. But that doesn’t matter right now, what does matter is making sure that Tubbo isn’t going to treat Schlatt any differently. 

“Really?”

“Really! I still think you’re an asshole, whether you’re an Alpha or not.” Tubbo doesn’t know where this sudden bluntness came from, but he covers his mouth because he wasn’t expecting himself to say it either. The secretary prepared for the onslaught of abuse to come from Schlatt, and he cowers a bit-

But instead Schlatt just laughs.

“Jeez, kid, you really are an Alpha, aren’t ya?” He says it between wheezes, and Tubbo can’t help but join in with his own smaller giggles. “Promise me something though, Tubbs?”

Tubbo can’t help but blush at the nickname, and he looks up at Schlatt. “Y-yeah?”

“Don’t tell anyone else about this, okay? Don’t think I’m ready for that yet.” The younger nods in response, because it’s Schlatt’s choice whether or not he wants to reveal his status to the people around him, and Tubbo is going to respect that.

The president smiles at him, and Tubbo can’t help but grin back. It’s their little secret.


End file.
